ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse Gundam
The ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse is a prototype integrated weapon system mobile suit, it is featured in SEED DESTINY-MSV. The unit is piloted by Courtney Heironimus and Mare Strode. Technology & Combat Characteristics Destiny Impulse is a variant of ZGMF-X56S Impulse that combines the functions of Impulse's three Silhouette Packs into one, giving it the ability to handle various situations using only one set of equipment. Destiny Impulse is equipped with θ Destiny Silhouette, which has a new propulsion system, two MMI-710 "Excalibur" anti-ship swords (the same types used on the Sword Silhouette) and two high-energy long-range beam cannons. In addition, the base Impulse Gundam has been modified and is now equipped with additional "Flash Edge 2" beam boomerangs, which double as beam sabers and two MX2351 "Solidus Fulgur" beam shield generators, which are mounted on the forearms of the suit. Destiny Impulse retains the Core Block System of the original but due to modifications made to the MS, it can no longer use other Silhouette packs. 4 units are produced but analysis of the test data shows that higher performance can be obtained if a new MS is build from scratch, rather than using Impulse Gundam as the base unit. This subsequently leads to the development of ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam. Another drawback of the design is that it has very high power consumption, limiting its use on battery-powered mobile suit. Neverthless, it is still combat ready and there are records of it being used in combat operations. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU25A 20mm Multi-barrel CIWS :Like most other mobile suits, the Destiny Impulse Gundam also mounts two MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS guns to shoot down incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. While most other suits have these CIWS guns installed in their heads, the Impulse instead mounts these guns in its chest. ;*M71-AAK "Folding Razor" Anti-armor Knife :For close combat, the Destiny Impulse Gundam is equipped with two M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armor knifes, which are stored in the hip armor of the suit when not in use. While not realy effective against weapons like beam sabers, it is nonetheless capable of cutting into the armor of another mobile suit. ;*MA-BAR72 High-energy Beam Rifle :The Destiny Impulse Gundam usually uses a single MA-BAR72 high-energy beam rifle for ranged combat, a feature similar to most other advanced mobile suits. When not in use, this rifle is stored on the back of the suit, underneath the Silhouette pack. ;*MMI-710 "Excalibur" Anti-ship Sword :The Destiny Impulse Gundam mounts the same two large MMI-710 "Excalibur" anti-ship swords as the ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam, which are similar to the swords used on the GAT-X133 Sword Calamity. The swords can also combine to create a large dual-bladed ambidextrous form. As the name implies, these swords are mainly used to attack ships in space and naval ships on Earth, although they can also be used against mobile suits and even used as a throwing weapon. ;*High-energy Long-range Beam Cannon :The prototype of Destiny's M2000GX high-energy long-range beam cannon. When in use, both the cannons unfold and swivel over the shoulders of the suit. These beam cannons are the mobile suit's most powerful long-range weapons, possessing firepower that is capable of destroying most battleships with a single shot. ;*RQM-60F "Flash Edge 2" Beam Boomerang :The Destiny Impulse Gundam is equipped with two RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerangs, which are also later passed down to the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam. They are upgraded forms of the Sword Impulse's RQM60 "Flash-Edge" beam boomerangs, and stored on each elbow of the suit. Unlike previous models, the Destiny Impulse Gundam's beam boomerangs also double as beam sabers, though they rarely see use in this form. ;*MX2351 "Solidus Fulgur" Beam Shield Generator :The Destiny Impulse Gundam is also equipped with two wrist-mounted MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generators. These generators generate powerful beam shields that allow the Suit to withstand many powerful attacks. System Features ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :Variable Phase Shift allows the MS to automatically alter the strength and by extension the power consumption of a Mobile Suit's PS Armor automatically, depending on what combat configuration that MS is in. As a result, the MS's colors changes. Unlike MBF-02 Strike Rouge's color-shifting PS, VPS is capable of changing its strength in the field. ;*Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System :The Deuterion beam energy transfer system is a wireless energy transfer system built into the Second Stage Series and their support ship, the Minerva-class battleship. The system allows a mobile suit that is properly lined up with the Minerva to receive a recharge while in the field, meaning that if the mobile suit runs low on power during a battle it can be quickly recharged without coming into the ship's hanger. The transfer system if very efficient requiring only a few seconds before the mobile suit is fully recharged. Still on a battlefield even a few seconds could mean death so it is advisable for a machine to only perform the maneuver when they have covering fire. History Four units of the Destiny Impulse were built. Unit 1 was purple, white, and pink, Unit 2 red, white, and purple, and Unit 3 blue, white, and grey. The color for Unit 4 is so far unknown. Unit 1 was piloted by test pilot Mare Strode; during an encounter with Junk Guild,the Silhouette Pack was captured by the ZGMF-X12D Astray Out Frame D and Mare was forced to retreat. Unit 3 was piloted by Courtney Heironimus during the final battle near Mobile Space Fortress Messiah. The fate of Unit 2 and 4 as well as their pilots are so far unknown. Picture Gallery ZGMF-X56Sθ - Destiny Impulse - Destiny Silhouette.jpg|Destiny Silhouette ZGMF-X56Sθ - Destiny Impulse - High-energy Long-range Beam Cannon.jpg|High-energy Long-range Beam Cannon ZGMF-X56Sθ - Destiny Impulse - RQM-60F Flash Edge 2 Beam Boomerang.jpg|RQM-60F "Flash Edge 2" Beam Boomerang Destiny Impulse.jpg|Destiny Impulse Gundam from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld References ZGMF-X56Sθ - Destiny Impulse.jpg|ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse - Technical Detail/Design Gundam Seed Astray Masters (207).jpg External Links *ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse on MAHQ.net